A Life Worth Living
by bertiebert
Summary: Alfred and Matthew were only there on a date, but a small act of kindness impacts the life of someone seemingly unimportant.


**A little drabble that popped into my head while listening to Dolly Parton (listening to that woman never fails to make me happy). There's some AmeCan and Alfred impacting the life of one of his citizen's without even realizing it. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Alfred grinned, twirling Matthew around his body and still stomping the heel of his boot to the beat of the music. Other couples around them did the same before sending their significant other through the middle of the group. Alfred clapped along to the music and caught the young girl that came toward him. She blushed slightly when he twirled her around and smiled at her, but kept with the beat.

Each of the following partners danced with each of the leading partners and Matthew was to blush his way through dancing with the other men. But there were other men dancing as the following partner as well in other groups. The teenager was there with her best friend who happened to be taller than her so she was the leading partner. They just laughed and didn't even bat an eye at the fact they were two girls dancing with one another. Alfred had told Matthew that and he had relaxed minutely. So he gave square dancing a try and seemed to be enjoying himself.

When Matthew came back to Alfred, his cheeks were pink and he was laughing delightedly. Alfred thought the blush suited Matthew and found himself falling in love with the Canadian all over again. He looked absolutely ravishing in his button down shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots with that smile. Matthew, for the occasion, had brought Alfred a specially made white cowboy hat from Calgary. In return, Alfred gave Matthew a blowjob and let him watch reruns of hockey games all evening.

The song ended, and Matthew was panting gently in Alfred's face as they grinned at one another. Alfred, with a hand on the small of Matthew's back, led him to the outskirts of the dance floor to their chairs. Everyone rested for a few minutes, chatting idly while the band relaxed momentarily. It wasn't long before Alfred had to kiss Matthew's smile, drawing eyes but not caring in the least. When the last dance was announced, Matthew opted to sit out and Alfred just smiled eagerly. He sauntered over to the teenage girl, who was feigning exhaustion much to her friends' amusement, and leaned in close.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked sweetly, watching as her eyes widened and she glanced over at her friend.

"Go," her friend urged, grinning.

So the teenager placed her hand in Alfred's and gave her friend an excitedly nervous grin as he led her away. Alfred touched her back and winked at Matthew as he took her hands as the band started in on the song.

"What's your name?" He made sure to hold her gently and at a respectable distance from his body.

"Maggie," she replied, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Alfred," he told her in response, touching her waist to lead her around the circle.

"How old are you, Alfred?" Maggie asked, pushing auburn hair out of her face.

"Nineteen. You?"

"Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in a few months." Her smile made Alfred's heart constrict almost painfully at the maturity and desire for life he saw in this young girl.

"You look much older," Alfred remarked, twirling her and bringing her back in close. "Do you come dancing often?"

"I come occasionally with my friend. Her grandparents come a lot, but this is only my second time. I love it, though. What about you?"

Smiling brightly at the girl, Alfred squeezed her hand. "I've been square dancing before, but never here. You're good for it to only be your second time."

Maggie laughed and blushed. "Thank you. I can catch onto things very easily."

Alfred grinned, putting a skip into his step that Maggie matched. They laughed and danced until the song was over, at which point Alfred bent down to kiss Maggie on the cheek.

He smoothed her hair and smiled genuinely at her. "I hope you had fun tonight, Maggie."

Cheeks flaming and heart racing, Maggie grinned. "I did. And thank you for the dance, Alfred."

"It was my pleasure, darlin'," he drawled, winking at her before meeting Matthew at the door.

He looked back to see Maggie talking quickly to her friend, her hands pressed over her mouth and obvious joy in her eyes.

Fifteen years later, Alfred was in a bookstore when he spotted a familiar name on a book cover. Backtracking, he picked up to book and opened the back cover. Maggie's full name, picture, and short biography greeted him and Alfred didn't waste any time purchasing the novel. When he got home with it, Matthew lounging on the sofa with Kumajirou on his chest, he began to read the now woman's autobiography. There was even a chapter about the people who had left an impression on her. Alfred was mentioned more than once.


End file.
